


Close Surveillance

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby's first fanart, Fanart, Gen, white chocolate mochas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Inspired by This, You Protect by owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> I've been wanting to paint this scene for approximately ever. Hanging out in hedges drinking white chocolate mochas is a lifestyle I wholly support and we need more art celebrating this wholesome activity. Somehow the stars aligned. Soft pastels on Canson Mi-Teintes paper.

  



End file.
